Impossible
by 7thsecret-xkgx
Summary: My name is Kayleigh Holmes, the less-famous sister of Sherlock Holmes and Mycroft Holmes. I never really spoke to my brother much during childhood, they were too busy fighting amongst themselves. But, this one day, I decided to pay them a visit. However, on my way to 221b Baker Street, I met a man who called himself the doctor. And that's when the attack on London began. Review! x


_My name is Kayleigh Holmes, the less-famous sister of Sherlock Holmes and Mycroft Holmes. I never really spoke to my brothers much during childhood, they were too busy fighting amongst themselves. But, this one day, I decided to pay them a visit. You know, to catch up with them. However, on my way to 221b Baker Street, I met a man who called himself the doctor. He told me the weeping angels were coming. He told me the daleks were about at attack London. I didn't know what the hell the daleks or the weeping angels were but I was guessing they weren't good. This was just the beginning of whole new adventure. My name is Kayleigh Holmes. And this was the day Sherlock Holmes and the doctor met. _

**-X- **

I walked along the pavement, completely lost as to where I was.

I looked down at the scrunched up piece of paper in my hand.

_221b Baker Street_ it said in neat, slanted writing.

_But where the hell was 221b Baker Street?!_

"This is why I should have listened in Geography." I muttered angrily, trying to read the small writing on the tube map.

I decided the only way to find where the heck I was to ask somebody. The first person I saw was a man on the edge of the pavement.

He was tall, and had messy brown hair. He wore a blue suit with a red tie and had a long brown overcoat on.

He was frowning at a device he held in his hand, like he was confused. It was a red box with lots of dials and a circle on top. Hanging from it was a green telephone thing. It had all sorts of lights flashing in various colours.

He looked like he was concentrating, so I felt like I shouldn't disturb him, but I had been looking for 221b Baker Street for hours now, so I didn't really care.

"Excuse me."

He looked up at me with the same confused face.

"You don't happen to know where this is do you? I'm not from around here, you see?" I explained.

He gave me a small smile, "Neither am I, but I'm guessing by that sign over there we're on Great Portland Street." He said pointing to the massive sign behind you saying _Great Portland Street_.

I laughed, "Yeah, that probably gave it away." I brought the scrunched piece of paper out of my pocket and sighed, "I guess we're nowhere near Baker Street then."

"I need to go to Baker Street too, my TARDIS is parked there."

"TARDIS? What's a TARDIS?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Um…..doesn't matter." He said looking quite amused.

"Okay….."

"So, can I come with you?" He asked.

I looked at him in a strange way, he didn't look dangerous but I remembered that if he did try to kidnap me he had my karate moves to answer to.

"Alright then." I answered after a long period of silence.

"Great!" He said.

"Do you have an oyster card?" I asked.

(A/N: An oyster card is a pass that allows you to use the underground)

"I can do if you want me to." He said grinning.

I looked at him strangely, not for the first time.

"So do you have one or not?"

"Yeah, if you want me to." He answered somewhat amused at my confusion.

"What do you mean 'if you want me to'?"

"Do you want me to have an oyster card?"

"Yeah?"

"So I have one."

I took a deep breath, "Right….." I looked around for the nearest underground station. As we walked down the stairs to the station he grabbed my upper arm.

I went tense at his touch and pulled back slightly.

"Isn't in fascinating how you humans invented such wonderful things?" He said with a certain glee.

"Um….not really, it's only a train station but under-"

I stopped.

"Hang on, did you just say 'you humans'?"

He looked uncomfortable.

"No, I meant it as a general term for us….humans." He said slowly and uncomfortably.

"Right." I said, resuming my pace.

_God this man was weird. _

**-X- **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think? Shall I carry it on? Thanks again! xx **


End file.
